Whispers
by Alex Glaven
Summary: A story of realizing what's important, and not knowing how to make up for past actions. Alex/Mia


Elena: Again, the is the italics. just so ya know.  
  
Alright, I have NO idea who wrote this song, or even what it's called. But I love it. So you all have to suffer. ^_^  
  
  
  
Whispers  
  
  
  
By: Akiko  
  
  
  
A gentle wind caressed the grass, sending flower heads swaying on their long stems. Somewhere a bird let loose a trill. The sun sent a warm wash of light down to Earth.  
  
  
  
He stared at the sky with eyes that rivalled it's color.  
  
  
  
He sighed, turning onto his side, pretending to become fascinated with a flower that held tiny perfection in its curled white petals. His hair, every bit as blue as his eyes, pooled out behind him. He used to wear a cape, he couldn't remember why he didn't anymore.  
  
  
  
*Mia...*  
  
  
  
Like the perfect ending  
  
It won't be too long  
  
Until everything I've known  
  
Has seen me gone  
  
To pray for you to be here  
  
But now you know the man I am  
  
Can you forgive me?  
  
  
  
*She'll never forgive me,* he sighed, sitting up, gaze still locked on the flower. *This flower...she would love it...*  
  
  
  
It reminded him of her, the simplicity embracing beauty. He knew where she was, maybe he could give it to her...  
  
  
  
I fall like the sands of time  
  
Like some broken rhyme  
  
That feels like it's no longer there  
  
  
  
Silver pins held up the darkness, reflected perfectly in the still waters of the lake. The watery light of the cresent moon shimmered in her hair, turning it from pale blue to a mesh of silken silver strands. It was loose and rumpled, not bound up in the strict ponytail it seemed to reside in all the time. Her skin, always pale, was the same shade as the moon. He reached out with hesitant fingers, brushing his knuckles against the smooth skin of her cheek, moving up to gently brush a strand of hair out of her face.   
  
  
  
*Mia...*  
  
  
  
He placed the flower in her slightly curled hand and stared at it for a moment.  
  
  
  
He had once told someone that he could simply cast people aside when he was done using them.  
  
  
  
It hadn't been true...  
  
  
  
If only I could call the rain   
  
To let it wash away the pain you feel  
  
I would  
  
You gave yourself to me   
  
And showed me what the truth can be  
  
For that I say  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.   
  
  
  
She stirred in her sleep. For an instant he was terrified that he had been to bold and she would wake up, but she merely muttered something and rolled over.  
  
  
  
"Alex..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
This was my life  
  
Never made much sense to me  
  
  
  
He froze.  
  
  
  
*No...she's having a dream...she's not awake...*  
  
  
  
"Alex," she whimpered, her forehead creasing.  
  
  
  
*It's just a dream...oh Mia...*  
  
  
  
For every lie that I lived  
  
And my leap of faith  
  
To this empty shell I've become  
  
And now I feel so wrong  
  
I longer know myself  
  
But I still know you  
  
  
  
"Mia."  
  
  
  
The word sounded so strange...how long had it been since he had spoken aloud? He couldn't remember.  
  
  
  
"Mia..." he repeated, placing one hand softly atop of her own. "Mia...I'm sorry. And...thank you."  
  
  
  
I call and there's no reply  
  
Like some phantom cry  
  
That is too far away  
  
  
  
He sighed, and stood, retracting the hand. He didn't want to wake her up, she would scream and wake up the entire camp. And if the young man keeping watch heard him...  
  
  
  
"I'll come back," he whispered, knowing there would be no reply. He turned and walked away.  
  
  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And watch as my life passes by me  
  
Only thing I see is you  
  
For all the times you walked through life   
  
And spent it by my side I say  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
*I don't have true power...I betrayed her trust, and what do I have to show for it,* he leaned against a tree. *Nothing. It all went to Isaac. Mia...the power...he took everything from me.*  
  
  
  
He shook his head. The train of thought was so familiar that it might as well have been engraved in his mind. *No...he didn't take anything away. I gave it up. I gave it all up. I...I want it back...*  
  
  
  
The last few years had taught him enough. Power was nothing. After escaping from the ruins of Sol Sanctum and Vale, his only thoughts had been of revenge on Isaac.  
  
  
  
Now, nothing seemed to matter.  
  
  
  
Here lies my life  
  
Never felt that real to me  
  
  
  
Another night held up by stars and the moon.   
  
  
  
He knew he was pushing his luck. At any point the guard they had set could turn around and see him. At any point one of Mia's traveling companions could wake up.  
  
  
  
And then it would all be over.  
  
  
  
"I came back," he whispered, reaching out to stroke Mia's cheek. "I...kept my promise..."  
  
  
  
You'll always mean so much to me  
  
  
  
"Mia..."  
  
  
  
And there's no reply  
  
And there's no reply  
  
  
  
"Mia...you'll never know..."  
  
  
  
You'll never know how much you mean to me  
  
  
  
"I couldn't tell you...you hate me..."  
  
  
  
And there's no reply  
  
And there's no reply  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" eyes gleaming silver in the moonlight opened. He couldn't move, his fingers still resting on the soft skin of her cheek. She stared up at him for a moment, her face still full of sleep. "Alex?"  
  
  
  
"Mia..." he breathed. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."  
  
  
  
You'll never know how much you mean to me  
  
  
  
"I hurt you...I'm sorry..."  
  
  
  
She smiled, cupping one hand over his fingers. "You're alive."  
  
  
  
"M-mia..."  
  
  
  
If only I could call the rains   
  
To let them wash away the pain you feel  
  
I would  
  
You gave yourself to me  
  
And showed me what the truth can be  
  
For that I say  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
She blinked slowly, then seemed to realize that he was there for the first time. "What...what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
"Mia...I'm sorry," he repeated his apologies. "I'm sorry...I hurt you...I'm sorry...please..."  
  
  
  
"Y-you're supposed to be dead," she whispered.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he repeated again, casting a quick glance at Felix, who was standing guard. He hadn't appeared to have heard anything. "Mia..."  
  
  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And watch as my life passes by me  
  
The only thing I see is you  
  
For all the times you walked through life   
  
And spent it by my side I say  
  
Thank you  
  
  
  
"How did you survive?" she took the hand he had removed from her cheek in both of her own. "I thought you were dead...I thought...I thought..." she looked up at him, defiance behind the tears in her eyes. "Why did you betray me, Alex?"  
  
  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know."  
  
  
  
"You don't know? You betrayed the clan of Mercury and you don't know why?"  
  
  
  
"Please...Mia...keep your voice down," he whispered urgently. "Mia...I...  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"I love you, Mia."  
  
  
  
The words seemed to take her by surprise. She released his hand, staring into his eyes, tears starting to spill over unchecked. "Alex..."  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Mia," he took her in his arms, knowing even as he did it that she wouldn't forgive him. "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
He felt small arms encircle his waist.  
  
  
  
You're in my life  
  
It all means so much more to me  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
